Idiotic Dreams
by DStrife13
Summary: Edward is annoyed at the silly daydreams Jessica is having. The rest of the Cullens laugh at it but is it ever going to stop? Read and review,por favor?


_**Hello there readers! May I present to you another Twilight fanfic! I came up with this story when I was off daydreaming about how hot Edward Cullen is when I suddenly started thinking on what Jessica Stanley may have daydreamed about Edward. I'm sure a very large portion of you have read the first chapter of Midnight Sun . But please note, these aren't from my daydreams. I don't dare daydream like that.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight series. If I did, I would make up a character that resembles me and Jacob Black will fall in love with her...hehe**_

**Idiotic Dreams**

Edward's POV

''Ugh!'' I closed my eyes in disgust as I fought to get those silly dreams out of my head.'' Can't she think of something else other than that?!''

Jessica Stanley has thought of another dream...again for the thirty-seventh time.

This time the dream was about me having my hair longer than it is now,flowing with the wind and me wearing those white, long sleeve blouses you'll see on Spanish men having a rose in their mouth. Then she dreamt of herself, wearing a long,liliac dress and running into my open arms. Did I metion we were on a balcony at a castle? She had me tell her that I loved her and leaned in to kiss her...

I shot open my eyes and glanced off in Jessica's direction. She wasn't too far away from where me and my ''siblings'' were sitting. She saw she got caught and quickly the dream disappeared out of my head as she glanced away. I sighed out loud and readjusted myself in my seat.

''Another one,eh Edward?'' I heard Emmett think in his head,chuckling. I kicked him underneath the table and he stopped.

''It's funny when that happens.'' He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

''Hmph. Why don't you go and see how annoying it can be?'' I whispered to Emmett, in a low voice. ''Having girls fanatize about you every now and then..''

Rosalie grimaced. It made me laugh.

''But Edward..'' Rosalie said ,not opening her eyes,'' You're the one that's single...I don't think they would want to fanatize about Emmett if they find that he's married...''

''...Or the fact he's old enough to be their grandfather.'' Alice said,joining in but backing out to continue talking to Jasper.

''And besides,'' Rosalie couldn't help but smile,'' If you keep on not noticing them, they'll come to the conculsion that they think you are gay.''

''Haha,'' I said as sarastic as I could.

We didn't go to school for the next few days since it was sunny. It was a relief to me. It was a nice not having that girl put those dreams into my head. Instead, I had music go through my head and that was very relaxing.

But as soon as I went into the class I had with Jessica, a dream shot into my head.

''EDWARD!!'' She shrieked as she ran to me.

''JESSICA!! MY LOVE!!'' I couldn't help but go to her,wrapping my arms around her.

''Oh,Edward..'' She put her head against my buff chest she dreamt of,'' I missed you so much!''

''So have I, my dear.'' I replied as I played with those wild curly locks of hers.'' I was nothing without you.''

I tried to shake that out of my head but it was no use. Jessica continued on dreaming and I don't dare speak on what she dreamt next.

Even when I wasn't in class with her, dreams continued to flood in my head throughout the day. One was a scene of was having a candlelight dinner at the Eiffle Tower while another one was us swimming in a lake ,late at night. Then one that really bugged me is her dreaming of me declaring my love for her.  
Pfft..

Lunch came about and I took my usual seat at the table.

''So..Have some nice dreams?'' Emmett asked, trying not to laugh. I gave him a cold look.''I'll take that as a yes...Care to share with us?''

''No...All I can say is that they're silly and dumb. It seems as she reads too much of those romance novels...Oh great!'' I closed my eyes as a new dream came in.

But wait...this was different. I wasn't the man having her arms around Jessica. No. It was a blond man with spiky hair.Mike Newton.

''Finally!'' I opened my eyes once more.

''What?'' Emment asked.

''It seems that Jessica gave up dreaming of me.'' I replied as I leaned back on my chair.

''Who is she thinking of now?'' I pointed to the guy.

''Oh..'' Emmett looked back and saw Jessica looking at Mike.

''But yet..there's one thing I'll hate.''

''What? Are you going to miss those dreams about you?''

''What?! No! It's just that I'll have her dreams about him going on in my head!''

And there Emment laughed...until I kicked him under the table once more.

_So there you go. Finally I wrote this story down. Read and review?_


End file.
